La siguiente víctima es
by Aiko Shimizu
Summary: En una bodega tranquila y pacífica aún que de eso no tiene nada habían ciertas personas con el deseo de molestar a alguien y ese alguien es...
1. Primera víctima

**Este es mi primer fic que hago así que no sean tan malos conmigo.**

**Características de:**

**Yukiko: pelo castaño claro hasta el trasero xD, ojos celestes.**

**Aiko: pelo castaño oscuro un poco mas largo de los hombros, ojos café oscuro.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, pero si fuera mio estaría lleno de ¡yaoi!**

Capitulo 1: Primera víctima.

Aiko: ¡me aburro!

Goenji: ¿y que quieres que haga?

Atsuya: ¡vamos a matar!

Aphrodi: ¿a quien?

Todos: ¡FUBUKI!

Fubuki: ¿¡que!?

Yukiko: ¡NO!

Atsuya: ¿de donde apareciste?

Yukiko (dice macabramente): de tus peores pesadillas.

Goenji: ¡mentira! Entraste por la puerta

Aphrodi: ¡a nadie le importa! Así que ¿Cómo vamos a matar a Fubuki?

Yukiko: ¿Qué tal con besitos y abrazos?

Fubuki: ¡que buena idea!

Todos: ¡NO!

Midorikawa: que tal si lo bañamos en helado y… ¡después me lo como!

Hiroto: ¡deja de comer o vas a engordar!

Midorikawa: ¡estoy en etapa de crecimiento!

Atsuya: como que… ¡nos estamos desviando del tema!

Fubuki: oigan… me tengo que…

Goenji: ¡TORNADO DE…

Fubuki: ¡me quedo!, ¡me quedo!

Goenji: FUEGO!

Yukiko: que malos (¬¬), mejor me voy

Atsuya: bien hecho Goenji!

Aphrodi: ¿ahora que haremos con Fubuki inconsciente?

Midorikawa: no que tenia que visitar a su hermosa prima… mejor… ¡me voy!

Hiroto: (suspirando) yo lo sigo (¬¬)

Atsuya: okey…

Aphrodi: yo me voy a peinar mi hermoso cabello

Goenji: oye Atsuya, ¿Fubuki se lavo el pelo?

Atsuya: creo que no… ¿Por qué?

Aiko: ¡ya se! Que tal si le lavamos el pelo dono ustedes se hicieron pipi

Atsuya: ¡yo no hice!

Goenji: entonces explica el por qué "alguien" escribió en la pared tu nombre.

Atsuya: ¡No es cierto!

Aiko: Sí lo es, dice "Atsuya estuvo aquí"

Atsuya: Ese….fue Midorikawa!

Goenji: Un momento… ¿cómo sabes tú lo que dice la pared Aiko?

Atsuya (hartado): ¡Ya no importa! ¿Le vamos a lavar el pelo a Shiro?

Aiko: Despistados como siempre, ya lo hice.

Atsuya: ¿En que momento?

Aiko: mientras discutían ¿acaso no ven que el pelo de Fubuki es café?

Goenji: ahora que lo mencionas…

Atsuya: ¿Quién trajo pistola?

Aiko: ¡yo!

Fubuki (despertando): ¿de que están hablando?

Goenji: ¡dispara rápido!

Atsuya: ¡pásamelo!

Fubuki: ¡¿Qué?!

Aiko: bueno, acá esta (le pasa la pistola)

Fubuki: ¡no lo hagas!

Atsuya: más lo voy a querer hacer si lo dices (sin pensarlo dos veces dispara)

Aiko: oiga, ¿Por qué ahora Fubuki tiene el mismo color de pelo que Atsuya?

Goenji: …

Atsuya: ¡yo me voy antes de que alguien venga! (sale corriendo y gritando como una niña)

Goenji: yo… ¡también! (hace lo mismo que Atsuya)

Aiko: okey… (Graba un video de los dos corriendo y gritando como niñas) ¡Ira a Facebook!

FIN.

**Listo este es el fin del primer cap, sé que para los fan de Fubuki no les agradó mucho, pero si les gustó las felicito xD recuerden es la primera vez que escribo un fic y por cierto el próximo cap está medio listo y la siguiente victima es… alguien XD y déjenme reviews me los merezco!...oh no?**


	2. Segunda víctima

**Sinceramente en este fic no estoy muy inspirada, así que si no les gusto lo entiendo**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven es propiedad de Level-5, pero si fuera mía Natsumi se habría casado con Goenji y no con Endo!**

Capitulo 2: ¿la novia de Atsuya?, pobre Aphrodi

Fubuki: ¡he revivido!

Atsuya: ¡CALLATE!

Goenji: nunca moriste

Fubuki: ¿ah?

Aphrodi: solo estabas en coma amarrado en una silla en un lugar oscuro.

Fubuki: que malos.

Aiko: gracias.

Atsuya: no lo niego fue divertido.

Goenji: ¿hagámoslo de nuevo?

Aphrodi: (mal pensando) ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?!

Atsuya: ¡cálmate!

Goenji: eso no Aphrodi!

Atsuya: se refería a que si le hacemos la misma broma de nuevo a Fubuki.

Aphrodi: bueno.

Atsuya: (suspirando) las niñas de ahora…. que mente mas mal pensada.

Aphrodi: ¡SOY HOMBRE!

Atsuya: no se nota.

Goenji: ¡¿vamos a hacerlo o no?!

Atsuya ¡si!

Aphrodi: ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO?!

Atsuya: no de nuevo.

Aiko: ¡apúrense!

Fubuki: oigan como que Aiko ya me esta llevando a algún lugar.

Aiko: ushishishishishi

Midorikawa: ¡ALTO!

Aiko: ¡SIGAMOS!

Fubuki: ¡AYUDA!

Atsuya: ¡CALLENSE!

Goenji: ¿de cuando que Midorikawa esta acá?

Atsuya: ¡NO ME INTERESA!

Midorikawa: ¡no me viste porque soy el fantasma del helado!

Hiroto: que bueno eres Atsuya (sarcasmo).

Fubuki: pobre de Midorikawa también callo en esa broma.

Atsuya: ¡CALLENSE TRATO DE PENSAR EN COMO LAVAR EL CEREBRO DE APHRODI!

Aphrodi: ¡¿COMO?!

Atsuya: ¡LO QUE OISTE SORDO!

Goenji: me voy a golpear a alguien con un balón

Atsuya: ¡NO!

Goenji: ¿porque?

Atsuya: ¿ibas a ser doctor cierto? entonces tienes que saber de medicina.

Goenji: ¿y...?

Hiroto: ¡golpea a Aphrodi a ver si entra en razón!

Atsuya: ¡bueno!

Midorikawa: ¡si lo logras serás un buen doctor! ¡Sanando a la gente con pelotazos!

Goenji: bueno

Aphrodi: ¡¿COMO?!

Yukiko: (con palomitas) esto será muy divertido...

Atsuya: ¿como se puede dejar inconsciente?

Aiko: solo golpéalo y listo.

Fubuki: ¡ME E SALVADO!

Atsuya: después le toca a Fubuki.

Todos: ¡HECHO!

Goenji: ¡a un lado! TORNADO DE...

Aphrodi: ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Goenji: ¡FUEGO!

Atsuya: creo que le quitamos un poco mas de cerebro a Aphrodi.

Goenji: esta...

Aiko: ¡CALVO!

Todos: ¡jajajajajajajaja!

Yukiko: (tomándole una foto) JAJAJAJAJAJ ¡ira a FACEBOOK!

Goenji: ¡ETIQUETAME!

Atsuya: ¡A MI IGUAL!

Aiko: ¡a mi también!

Yukiko: ¡claro que si!

Aphrodi: ...

Atsuya: no te preocupes después te ponemos el cerebro

Hiroto: oye Aphrodi ¿hoy no tenias una cita?

Aphrodi: ...

Atsuya: ¡no entiende nada!

Midorikawa: ¿enserio? pobre...de la que aceptó la cita, yo soy mucho mejor así que me voy a su cita ¡adiós!

Atsuya: ¡MIDORIKAWA TU NO TE VAS A NINGUN LADO!

Hiroto: y...se fue.

Goenji: ¿donde se metió Fubuki?

Yukiko: no lo se...

Atsuya: (sosteniendo desde su cola de caballo de Midorikawa) ¡TE DIJE QUE NO!

Midorikawa: ¡AAAAAAA PERO QUE BRUTO ERES!... con razón no tienes novia ¬¬

Atsuya: ¡SI TENGO!

Goenji: mentira.

Midorikawa: ¿quién es?

Atsuya: es... mm... no lo se es que tengo muchas.

Goenji: no le creas.

Midorikawa: ¡Aiko, Yukiko escucharon! ¡Confesó que es infiel!

Atsuya: ¡no lo soy!

SI LO ERES- gritó Fubuki, aunque en ese momento estaba bastante lejos, el grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo oyeran.

Goenji: ¿donde esta Aiko?

Yukiko: seguramente buscando el pelo de Aphrodi para coleccionarlos y/o olerlos xD.

Atsuya: me salve

Goenji: Atsuya ¡hasta yo quiero saber como se llama aun que sea una de tus novias!

Yukiko: o novios, los que tengas xD.

Atsuya: se llama... ¡Fubuka puerta!

Yukiko: Fuyuka?

Atsuya: no es... Fubuka! Creo.

Aphrodi: ...

Yukiko: okey... y su nombre es ¿puerta o Berta?

Yukiko: o ¿perla?

Atsuya: ¡YA LO DIJE!

Goenji: (sarcástico) si todos te creen ¬¬

Yukiko (siguiendo el juego): no hay nadie que dude de tu palabra

Yukiko: ahora veo que el lado conquistador de tu familia se fue hacia Fubuki y no hacia ti ¬¬

Goenji: ¿Midorikawa que opinas?

Midorikawa: opino que... ¡Quiero comer HELADO!

Goenji: ¡VAS A ENGORDAR!

Midorikawa: naaaa, para algo juego futbol no?

Fubuka puerta: hola, vine a buscar a Atsuya para nuestra cita

Yukiko: oye Fubuka...Atsuya dijo que tenía muchas novias, ¿acaso son una pareja sin compromisos?

Fubuka: (golpea a Atsuya) ¡malo!

Atsuya: auuuuuuuuuuuu!

Midorikawa: lindura ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Fubuka: (golpea a Midorikawa) ¡PERVERTIDO!

Midorikawa: solo te toque el trasero

Fubuka: (lo golpea nuevamente) ¡ADIOS!

Midorikawa: ¡adiós lindura, LLAMAME!

Atsuya: jajajajajaja, Pobrecito ¡no lo quieren!

Yukiko: toco el trasero de tu novia ¿y solo te ríes? pensé que te enojarías.

Hiroto: yo igual.

Atsuya: nya tengo muchas.

Kazemaru: yo mas que nadie.

Goenji: de donde apareciste?

Kazemaru: yo siempre e estado aquí.

Yukiko: ¿y Aiko?

Goenji: como que desapareció hace rato al mismo tiempo que Fubuki.

Yukiko: ¿donde estarán?

Atsuya: nose...

Yukiko: me dejo sola rodeada de varones..., menos mal que no son pervertidos...

_De repente se hable la puerta de un golpe y era... Aiko con Fubuki amarrado y un parche en la boca._

Aiko: muajajajaja!

Yukiko: FUBUKI!

Fubuki mmmmmm!

Hiroto (celoso) porque se preocupas tanto por Fubuki? ¬¬

Atsuya y Goenji: y no me invitaste yo también quería hacer eso

Aiko: no porque Yukiko sospecharía.

Midorikawa: Hiroto... ¿estas celoso? jajajajajaja miren todos! A HIROTO LE GUSTA YUK... (No termina la frase porque Hiroto se lanzo a taparle la boca).

Goenji: ¡no toquen a Aiko es mía!

Aiko: ¡alguien me explica lo q pasa!

Goenji: mejor me voy, ¡adiós!

Atsuya: Goenji tú no te vas

Goenji: bueno, ¿pero enserio donde se metió Aphrodi?

Atsuya: no lo se

Fubuka: (le da una cachetada a Atsuya).

Atsuya: ¡auuuuuuuuu! Y eso q fue!?.

Fubuki: mmmmmm

Fubuka: porque tenía ganas.

Fubuki: mmmmmm

Fubuka: (le saca lo q le tenia en la boca).

Fubuki: alfin!

Fubuka: ¿Qué paso?

Fubuki: ¡es que estos me maltrataron!

Atsuya: ¡por favor Fubuki, no soy tan malo!

Goenji: Atsuya tiene razón

Atsuya: creo que ya es tiempo de ponerle el cerebro a Aphrodi.

Goenji: bueno pero creo que se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando vea que ya no tiene pelo.

Yukiko: pobre Fubuki, todos los maltratan

Aiko: es que es el entretenimiento del año

Kazemaru: ¡al fin, Aphrodi volvió a tener cerebro!

Aphrodi: ¿que paso?

Atsuya: (le pasa un espejo).

Aphrodi: 11AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MI HERMOSISIMO CABELLO ¿DONDE ESTA?

Yukiko: seguramente está en esa bolsa que tiene Aiko que dice "pelo de Aphrodi".

Aiko: ¿no que Fubuki lo había recogido?

Hiroto: yo vi que fue Atsuya...

Goenji: ¿fue Fubuki o Fubuka?

Fubuka: ¿por qué yo?

Aphrodi: ¡solo díganme quien tiene mi pelo!

Yukiko: yo no (dijo sospechosamente).

Fubuki: ¡es Yukiko!

Yukiko: ¿yo que? (dijo muy falsamente xD)

Aphrodi: ¡a ella!

Atsuya: ¡oye yo soy el líder no tú calvo!

Goenji: ¡no, yo soy!

Aiko: ¡yo y punto!

Aphrodi: díganme, ¿quien es el dios aquí?

Atsuya: todos menos tú

Goenji: ¡yo soy el dios!

Atsuya: si, el dios de los serios.

Aiko: ¡oigan yo soy la líder y punto!

Atsuya: ¡sobre mi cadáver!

_Mientras todo eso pasaba Yukiko se fue sin que nadie lo notara._

Aiko: bueno dame 5 minutos.

Midorikawa: como que se fue xD.

Aphrodi: ¡a buscar!

Aiko: ¡tú no mandas!

Goenji: si porque ¡soy yo el que manda!

Aiko: ¡no soy yo!

Midorikawa: ¡yo aquí soy el Rey!

Aiko: el rey de los torpes.

_De repente un montón de tierra sale y aparece un esqueleto (N/A: recuerden q alguien se atrevió a desafiar a Aiko, pista fue el que dijo "sobre mi cadáver") que era..._

Atsuya: YO SOY EL Q MANDA AQUI

Kazemaru: mando yo

Goenji: TU NO TE METAS

Kazemaru: yo me meto donde se me apetece ¬¬

Aiko: ¿no que ese era Midorikawa?

Aphrodi: ¡SOLO BUSQUEN MI PELO!

Goenji: deja de dar órdenes

Hiroto: ¿como te lo planeas volver a colocar?

Aphrodi: ... ¡CON PEGAMENTO!

Aiko: con chicle

Goenji: ¡con fuego!

Midorikawa: con caca

Fubuki: ¡con hielo!

Fubuka: ¡con tierra!

Kazemaru: con lodo

Aiko: ¿y Yukiko?

Yukiko: aquí

Goenji: ¿donde estabas?

Yukiko: estaba hablando con Mark (N/A: para los que no los conocen es alguien de Estado Unidos)

Aiko: ¿por qué?, ¿Qué hiciste?

Yukiko: no hice nada, solo alguien a quien le vendí el pelo de Aphrodi

Aphrodi: ¿¡que hiciste que!?

Yukiko: descuida, te cloné antes.

Atsuya: ¿por qué al cara de mujer y no a mi el mas sexi?

Yukiko: Porque eres infiel

Atsuya: ¡NO LO SOY!

Goenji: ¡si lo eres!

Midorikawa: Como que Fubuki se acaba de ir de la mano con Fubuka

Atsuya: ¿¡QUE FUBUKI HIZO QUE!?

**Bueno así termina el segundo capitulo, ya se este y el primero fueron fomes, porque no e estado muy inspirada, aun que en realidad me entretuve y me divertí escribiendo esto y antes de que se me olvide  
Características de Fubuka Puerta: ojos azules, pelo gris y corto.  
Bueno eso es todo creo y denme reviews plizz!**


	3. Tercera víctima

**Aquí comienza el tercer capitulo, Me pregunto cuando terminara...**

_En la súper bodega había quien sabe cuantas personas discutiendo_

Goenji (amarrado a una silla): Aiko no es mala

Fubuki: (con una pistola en la cabeza) no lo es

Aiko: vez, no soy mala

Yukiko: no me das miedo

Endo: eso que vergüenza das

Aphrodi: (en la ducha tratando de ponerse el pelo mientras se tapaba con la cortina) AYUDA

Aiko: cállense o les pasara algo mucho peor

Yukiko: No lo amenaces, porque nos acabamos de aliar con Natsumi

Aiko: ¡tengo a Goenji como rehén!

Yukiko: como te atreves, Endo ven aquí tenemos que recuperar a Goenji

Endo: mejor llamamos a Kido y que piense el que es listo

Yukiko: ¡También!

Aphrodi: Endo se nota q aun no eres inteligente

Endo: tú calla que sigues pareciendo una chica

Kido: tenemos secuestrado a Tsunami queremos un cambio

Fubuki: no creen que esto sea mucho, ¡y más encima tienen a personas secuestradas!

Goenji: QUIERO GOLPEAR A ALGUIEN

Endo: ¿Fubuki? ¿Estas vivo?

Fubuki: si lo estoy

Atsuya: ¡ya llegue!

Aphrodi: alfin

Atsuya: Goenji, ¿me haces un favor? ¡Puedes golpear a Fubuka! es q no me deja tranquilo

Fubuka: no es cierto

Kido: ¿y esta quien es?

Goenji: es la antigua novia de Atsuya

Fubuka: ¡mentira, soy su novia, no soy su antigua novia!

Atsuya: ¿¡cuando volvimos!?

Fubuka: esta mañana

Fubuki: felicidades

Atsuya: no ayudes

Endo: felicidades tío

Atsuya: ¡ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA!

Fubuka: mentira, si lo soy

Atsuya: ¡que alguien me ayude!

Goenji: Fubuka por cierto Atsuya te esta engañando

Fubuka: ya lo sabia, pero Atsuya me quiere más a mí ¿cierto?

Aphrodi: cierto, cuando alguien quiere tanto la engaña con otra

Atsuya: ¿tengo que responder?

Goenji: yo digo que Fubuka debería estar con kido

Kido: paso...

Aphrodi: no seas tan malo

Atsuya: cierto kido no seas cruel

Fubuka: yo ni loca me voy con un feo

Kido: eso, vete con Atsuya que te quiere más

Yukiko: Siempre puedes quedarte con él con la típica cosa de estoy embarazada

Atsuya: (sarcasmo) kido no me ayudes tanto ¬¬

Kido: Haber, es que no me gusta no quiero hacerle daño

Atsuya: ahora lo haces

Kido: si hombre hazlo tu o sal con ella que es muy buena chica

Fubuka: gracias

Atsuya: terminamos

Goenji: ¿cuando me van a soltar?

Yukiko: Aiko, suelta al pobre Goenji

Goenji: como que pobre

Aphrodi: ¿cuando me podre vestir?

Endo: pero si a ti te gusta ir así

Aphrodi (sarcasmo): ja muy gracioso

Endo (sin comprender el sarcasmo): Gracias

Fubuka (llorando): Atsuya, eres muy malo

Atsuya: de nada

Kido: eso Atsuya sal con la chica, Fubuki dile algo

Fubuki: ...

Atsuya: no puede le acabo de disparar

Yukiko: ¡Eres un asesino!

Goenji: ¿otra vez?

Endo: era tu hermano

Atsuya: no se preocupen esta inconsciente como siempre

Aiko: ¿o no?

Yukiko: Una balazo es un balazo

Kido: es mucho

Goenji: no se vale yo lo quería hacer

Yukiko: tu quieto

Aphrodi: yo también quería hacerlo

Fubuka: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Endo: eso

Atsuya: ya, todos callados quiero saber que hacer con el cuerpo de Fubuki

Goenji: ponle caca

Kido: déjalo en la puerta del hospital

Aphrodi: no que fome

Atsuya: den ideas buenas por algo existen

Yukiko: entiérralo directamente

Atsuya: ¿como?

Yukiko: muy fácil haces un poco lo metes y echas arena encima

Atsuya: o lo otro seria enterrarlo en la arena del mar porque no respiraría y puedes q le llegue el agua

Yukiko: en la arena del mar no, que hay niños

Endo: Piensa en los niños

Atsuya: no, tienen que aprender de chicos como enterrar a una persona inconsciente

Kido: déjalo aquí y nosotros nos vamos

Goenji: muy tarde Atsuya ya se fue

Aphrodi: yo también quería ir

Endo: ya volverá

Aphrodi: cuando me podre vestir tengo frio

Goenji: ahora que lo pienso ¿donde esta Aiko?

Yukiko: A lo mejor fue con Atsuya a ella le gusta ver sufrir a Fubuki

Goenji: pero es que hace rato que no esta, dudo que haya sabido lo de Fubuki

Aphrodi: ahora que lo pienso ¿y mi ropa?

Yukiko: se fue con ella, de todas formas hay que buscarla

Endo: vamos nos moveros venga

Goenji: nose si lo recuerdan pero estoy amarrado a una silla

Aphrodi: y yo estoy desnudo

Yukiko: yo te suelto Goenji

Endo: yo llevo chaqueta, pero no te la dejo

Kido: toma la mía, pero no me la devuelvas

Goenji: Yukiko, es una cadena y Aiko tiene la llave

Aphrodi: necesito ropa interior

Endo: eres un exigente

Aphrodi: solo quiero ropa interior, una peineta y toalla para secarme

Yukiko: Goenji, te digo yo que por ti puedo romper eso

Endo: mejor busquemos a Aiko y así todos felices

Yukiko: entonces...que hacemos aquí parados, tenemos que buscarla

Goenji: me aburro en esta silla

Yukiko: mejor, yo me quedo haber si puedo desatarte

Aphrodi: quiero una toalla

Kido: Que no hay toallas

Aphrodi: entonces compra una

Kido: Dame dinero

Aphrodi: no puedo estaba en mi ropa

Endo: pues te quedas desnudo

Aphrodi: que crueles

Goenji: me duele el trasero

Yukiko: anda Goenji cállate que no me estas ayudando haz tu algo para soltarte también

Goenji: hazlo mas rápido

Yukiko: a mi no me des ordenes

Aphrodi: quiero una toalla

Endo: ¿Que ganamos nosotros dándote una toalla?

Aphrodi: que después no me vengue de ustedes

Kido: ¿tu? ¿De nosotros? jajajaja

Yukiko: Que alguien me de una motosierra

Aphrodi: que malos

Endo: mira te la vamos a traer porque también tenemos que ir a por la motosierra

Yukiko: dame mi motosierra, cierra los ojos Goenji

Goenji: aun no pasa nada

Yukiko: TE PODRAS ESPERAR

Kido: toma tú toalla Aphrodi

Aphrodi: ¿y la ropa interior?

Endo: Aphrodi, no te pases te hemos comprado una toalla

Aphrodi: pero necesito la ropa interior

Kido: ¿Te crees que somos de oro?

Endo: yo no pago más

Aphrodi: y después dicen que yo soy el malo

Endo: no es que seamos malos, es que tengo padres que no me dejan gastar tanto dinero

Aphrodi: eso te pasa por gastar lo demás en cosas de fútbol

Goenji: ¿cuanto falta?

Yukiko: Ya esta, puedes levantarte

Goenji: mentira esta alucinando, aun estoy en la silla amarrado con la cadena

Aphrodi: ¿y mi ropa interior?

Yukiko (sigue alucinando): estas en la silla por que no te puedes levantar se te habrán dormido las piernas y las cadenas las voy a usar para pegarles a estos a Endo por no traer la ropa y a Aphrodi por no callarse

Goenji: entonces explícame porque aun tengo una cadena alrededor mía que aun me sigue apretando

Aphrodi: quiero ropa interior

Atsuya: hola a todos, volví

Yukiko: MORIROS"

Endo: no, todavía estoy pagando el coche

Kido: no hay ropa

Atsuya: ¿de que me perdí?

Yukiko: ¿DONDE ESTA AIKO?

Atsuya: Aiko estaba en la playa

Endo: ¡Atsuya, confiesa!

Atsuya: bueno, estaba enterrando a Fubuki cuando vi a Aiko embarrada de sangre le pregunte que paso y...

Kido: ¿QUE PASOOOOOOO?

Atsuya: solo sé que mato a alguien pero aun nose quien es

Yukiko: DIOS, que susto

Endo: Kido ¿y Tsunami?

Kido: sigue encerrado en la habitación de secuestros

Yukiko: ¿tenemos una habitación de secuestros?

Kido: Pues... no, pero ahora si

Atsuya: después me ayudo a enterrar a Fubuki

Yukiko: ¿Y no le preguntaste que a quien había matado?

Endo: ¡O dios a la novia de Atsuya!

Atsuya: si le pregunte y ¿Endo lees la mente?

Endo: no leo la mente, solo soy muy listo

Kido: ¿ha matado a tu novia?

Atsuya: si que tiene de malo

Yukiko: era tu novia, deberías de morir tú

Kido: No tienes corazón

Endo: era una inocente chica

Atsuya: no me dejaba en paz y no es mi novia

Fubuka: hola, ¿de que me perdí?

Endo: su fantasma ha venido a por nosotros

Fubuka: ¿de que estas hablando?

Kido: de eso nada, ¡ha venido a por Atsuya!

Endo: eso, ve a por el

Yukiko: oye Fubuka, ¿Aiko te ha dado alguna llave?

Fubuka: primero, explíquenme ¡que esta pasando!

Atsuya: nada...

Goenji: tengo un fuerte dolor de huesos

Aphrodi: tengo frio

Yukiko: AAAAAAA Endo ven aquí y rompe la silla con tú súper técnica

Endo: no, estoy cansado

Kido: Atsuya, tráele ropa interior a este

Atsuya: no, que se las arregle solo

Aphrodi: que crueles

Goenji: Aphrodi, a lo mejor estaremos un largo rato aquí atrapados

**Bien así termina el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado y creo que me quedo muy corto aun que fue una eternidad corregir mi ortografía XDDDDDDDD, reviews plizz**


End file.
